


Zero Means Nothing When I'm With You

by WhiteClifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, If you want - Freeform, Insecure Harry, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mutual Pining, No attacks though really, Not too much, Omega Harry, Pining, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolves, blowjob, idk - Freeform, in case that isn't your thing, not being forceful here, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what he's looking for until he finds it. </p><p>Harry just knows he may defy his gender norms, with his height and clumsiness, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want litters of pups running around while he does domestic things all day long. </p><p>In other words, boy meets boy and no one can stop pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Means Nothing When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugspokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugspokemon/gifts).



> My endless, bottomless, never-ending, perpetual apologies for being so late. 
> 
> If it makes it any better, my life got (negatively) flipped upside down a month and a half ago. That's my excuse. 
> 
> Thank you to the exchange admins who were endlessly patient with me. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> Feedback means the world, honestly. I can't stress that enough, sadly. 
> 
> I apologize (again) if this sucks.

Harry thrashed around in his sheets, tangling them up until he could no longer move. 

He woke up this way an hour later, tangled up so badly that he more resembled a mummy than a living human being. Despite the mid-October chilly weather, Harry felt as if he were covered in a layer of sweat and grime. God damn cold sweats. 

Somehow, he managed to untangle himself, falling onto the floor with what he'd like to think was grace, but more likely just some flailing limbs. 

Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a flat with wood flooring. He had a feeling that he would be spending more time crashing into the floor than he would right side up.

He let himself stay there for a few seconds before he reluctantly got up, rubbing at a sore spot on his back that was always sore, but hadn't taken too kindly to being knocked around. He was busy enough grumbling to himself about it, like an old man, that he wasn't watching where he was going, and one of his long limbs hit a box that he had been in the process of unpacking last night. Harry went sprawling, ending up on the floor for the second time in the last ten minutes. He hadn't considered it this way, but maybe unpacking immediately would have been much safer for his health, of all things. As it was, he had fallen at least four times since moving in the night before. 

_Something_ needed to be done about his clumsiness. 

Maybe he just needed a mate who would be kind enough to wrap him in bubble wrap. 

He snorted derisively at the thought, as if anyone would ever want to mate _him_ , Harry, with his too-long limbs and mediocre appearance. Harry, who was used and nothing new. He wasn't sparkly or special. Even meeting gender stereotypes was beyond his grasp. He didn't have the poise or grace one would expect from an omega. Nor did he have the gentle, sloping curves, or a fantastic ass. He wasn't petite and adorable. Harry ofted hated being omega, but he did want to carry his children someday, and it was the knowlege that he could that kept him sane. Deep in thought, he paused in his attempt to make it to his kitchen, maybe a cup of tea would make this better, when he heard a knock on his front door. 

Harry carefully dodged boxes, taking his time, all the while wondering who the heck would knock on his door, as he made it to the entryway. He had to kick a few things out of the way in order to clear a path, but eventually the door could be opened, and Harry did so with a flourish.

Surprisingly, he didn't whack anything. Or himself! 

More surprising was who stood at the door, waiting for him. Harry hadn't known what to expect, at all, but he wouldn't have guessed this in a million years. 

Behind the door stood an unbearably attractive boy, who seemed to be just a bit older than Harry himself. His coloring was stunning- feathery caramel-colored hair, lightly tanned skin, pink lips, and, best and worst of all, the most beautiful, bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. They made him feel a bit disoriented, as if he was already lost in them. Harry wasn't one to notice eyes, prefering to keep his gaze down and his presence hidden, but he felt drawn enough to these that it was impossible _not_ to notice. 

It was barely a moment before a zephyr came down the hallway, pushing the boy's scent at him. 

It was love at first sniff, Harry felt.

Werewolf was the first thing that Harry caught in it, unmated and alpha being the second and third. Harry breathed it in deeply as the omega part of him, the part of him he tried to bury every second of his life, attempted to wrap himself up in the scent and never let go. It was undeniably masculine and alpha-y/dominant, but soft at the same time. It was soft enough to feel like home, but sharp enough to light up Harry's senses, and leave his nerves tingling. 

It was quite a few moments before they both realized they'd been staring, and their eye contact broke abruptly as they scrambled for other things to focus on. 

"Sorry, I'm Louis. Tomlinson," the boy said, with a hint of awkwardness. His voice had a reedy quality that made Harry have to work to suppress the whine that wormed its way up his throat without permission. 

"M'name's Harry," Harry murmured, eyes down and not looking into Louis's. Part of him was scared of what he'd find there. Has Louis seen through him yet? Did he know how worthless Harry was? Did Louis dislike him already? 

"Well, hello, Harry!" Louis said, enthusiastic and with a smile. "I, uh, was with some friends in the flat below, and- is that blood on your forehead?"

Harry reached a hand up to touch the spot Louis had pointed at. He hissed at the contact, it must've been where he'd hit himself when he fell sometime. He honestly did not remember hitting his head at all. True to Louis's observation, however, he was indeed bleeding from his forehead. And possibly more than was anywhere near healthy. "Yep, I think that's blood," Harry said unnecessarily. "I'm sure I've got plasters… somewhere in this mess, that is," he spared a glance around his flat, waving an arm to convey what he meant by the demonstrative pronoun. 

"Come on, let's go down to my friends' flat before you abuse yourself some more. I can clean you up and we can hang out for a bit, okay?" Louis's face and voice portrayed concern, as well as light amusement, and it was probably impossible to say no to him like that. 

At least, impossible when you were Harry, a young, unmated Omega whose biology was begging to respond to Louis's. He officially hated his gender. Officially. _Where does one file papers on this?_ he wondered. 

Harry doesn't recall giving any form of consent, but he must have, or it must have been assumed, because ten seconds later finds him strolling down the hallway by Louis's side. Harry's fairly certain that Louis is sticking to his side out of fear that Harry will demonstrate his ability to trip over nothing, but that doesn't do anything to dampen his mood. 

When they get to Louis's friends' flat, which is only down a flight of stairs and then an additional ten feet, they just stroll right in, no keys, no knocking. 

There are three guys gathered around the TV, video game controllers in their hands as they battle something out onscreen. While they fight each other virtually, however, Harry can see two of them literally sitting on top of each other, an alpha and omega pair. Louis leads him past them, to a small bathroom off of the hallway, though, so he doesn't get much time to observe Louis's friends in "their natural habitat". 

Louis leads Harry in, and stays, much to Harry's surprise. Harry takes a seat on the countertop when Louis asks, and he sits still while Louis rummages around in a first-aid kit in an attempt to locate some sort of sterilizer, a plaster, and anything else that seems appropriate for an odd head wound that seems to have appeared out of its own sheer force of will. 

When he touches Harry, Louis's hands are warm and his skin tingles wherever the two of them make contact. Harry finds himself noticeably leaning into the touch, and he blushes when he lets out an involuntary shudder. Louis is just so goddamn _pretty_ , is the thing. Harry can't help himself. 

_It's just some stupid reaction to his alphaness,_ Harry tries to convince himself. _This has nothing to do with how blue his eyes are, how attractive he is, how sweet he is, or how we met five minutes ago and his presence already feels safe._

Louis has him cleaned up and a plaster stuck to his forehead- an embarrassingly cute one with little cartoon wolves on it- within a time frame that Harry can only describe as feeling like forever and not long enough, all at once. 

It may also fit the criteria of "a few minutes," but who's counting?  
\---

 

After Harry's forehead was deemed sufficiently taken care of, they headed back to the living room, where Harry hovered anxiously in the doorway, watching Louis's friends in an attempt to glean more information, before being given a light shove into the room. 

He tripped into the room, not unexpectedly, sending a glare behind himself at Louis, who was smiling innocently as he followed Harry, as annoyingly graceful as ever. 

"Louis, mate, we told you to go check on the new neighbor, not find yourself a date," a blonde boy said, before proceeding to laugh at his own joke.

"You also told me that I was going to lose at Fifa," Louis replied smugly. 

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Rematch," he demanded, tossing a controller to Louis, who easily plucks it out of the air. 

"My team, Harry?" Louis turned back to look at Harry, who startled at being mentioned. His strategy for any and all social occasions was to shrink into the background, and avoid attention.

"Uh, sure," Harry mumbled, swallowing thickly. He could feel a bit of panic swimming at the edges of his consciousness, but he pushed it away and followed Louis to where he picked up another controller, pressing it into Harry's hand, and being sure to wrap Harry's fingers around it, so that the boy wouldn't drop it. 

Harry was too preoccupied with the feeling of Louis's touch to be at all insulted at the implication.

"I'll be referee," a brunette boy with large, puppy eyes stated reluctantly.

"But, isn't there a…" Harry said quietly, trailing off as he was interrupted. 

"Yes, the game has one, but they're quite creative about cheating," the brunette explained. "I'm Liam," he introduced himself a moment later, his lips twitching up into a smile. "And that's Niall," he pointed to the blonde on the couch opposite his own, "and Zayn, who is almost always this quiet," Liam explained, as he placed a second hand on the boy sitting on his lap. Well, the word "boy" is deceptive. This omega looked more like a god, someone who should be worshipped, than a mere mortal.

Harry smiled back tentatively, attempting to push all insecurities out of his mind, unsuccessfully, before giving Liam a small nod in thanks, and turning to the game.  
\---

After that day, it was as if Harry had become one of them. 

Before he'd left, all of the boys' phone numbers had made it into his contacts list, and he was constantly being invited to nights of Fifa and takeout. 

It was only the next morning, though, when he'd received an "urgent" text from Louis, he entered Niall's apartment, only to find them all sitting around the coffee table in the living room, eating leftover pizza that hadn't been reheated _or_ refrigerated overnight. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry had exclaimed, storming into the room with his shoes and jacket still on. 

"Eating pizza?" Niall said tentatively after a long moment of silence. 

Louis was wearing a smirk, which left as soon as Harry tore the piece out of his hand, threw it in the box, glared at Niall and Liam (Zayn was sleeping quietly, head on Liam's lap, and looked like the god he must be) until their pieces joined it, and took the box to throw it away, leftover pizza included. 

When he came back into the room that was shockingly silent, save for the commercials on TV, Harry faced them, feeling braver than he had in a long time. "I'm going to make you all a proper breakfast," he stated, and proceeded to do just that. 

By some miracle, Niall's kitchen was relatively well stocked, and Harry found himself in there, whipping up a batch of pancakes not even five minutes later.

The other boys looked on in surprise as he began frying up some streaky bacon in another pan.

"He's a keeper, Louis. Don't let him go," Niall murmured in awe. 

Louis just grinned. He had no plans to let Harry go anywhere. 

 

Soon, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis were his best mates, and he couldn't imagine life without them. He was practically responsible for feeding the five of them if they weren't having takeout. Harry gladly cleaned up after them, feeling kind of domestic and kind of as if he was fulfilling his life's purpose. 

(As it turned out, Zayn did have a fatal flaw- he loathed cleaning and cooking, and prefered to spend his time on art. Liam seemed more than okay with it, as if constantly marvelling that Zayn was his.)

It didn't hurt Harry's motivation that every time he cooked or cleaned, Louis sent him a smile that made him fall a little farther in love each time.

His life was nearly perfect. 

Except….

He still didn't have an alpha. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn seemed 900% convinced that he was too hung up on Louis to bother looking for anyone else. Harry wasn't quite willing to admit that to himself, though. 

And so he continued on, with days of schoolwork and nights of Fifa. Mornings of cooking and cleaning for the four boys who had become his family. 

And secretly, always secretly, nights spent dreaming about Louis, and about how their life together would go. 

He was more gone for Louis than even Niall, Liam, and Zayn knew.  
\--

The first time that Louis saw how much Harry loved kids will always be imprinted into his memory. 

They were out grocery shopping, carrying their reusable bags out to the car, and Harry was lecturing them on the _vital_ differences between corn syrup and actual maple syrup. "Why does it matter?" Niall groaned, just wanting his sugar and carb packed foods. Wrong question. Harry turned around and hit him. Because he was an omega who hadn't put much work into his muscles, Niall hardly felt it as more than a pat, but he understood the intention. "When will I ever need to know this?" Niall tried instead, his tone less of a groan and more careful. "A Canadian citizenship test?" Harry offered. He had no idea why you wouldn't need to know about maple syrup, one of the best things on Earth, but Niall often asked stupid culinary questions. Harry was talking again, on a different subject, however, when they passed a park. Louis had passed that park a million times before, and had never stopped to stare the way Harry had that day. 

Harry's steps had faltered, and he'd halted his words mid-sentence hand twitching towards his stomach, but quickly going back to his side. 

When Louis followed his gaze, eyebrows already furrowed in concern, a smile took its place, instead. 

Because the park was full of little kids, playing and laughing. 

He tore his eyes away to look at Harry, whose face was filled with wonderment and awe. 

Not a minute later, Niall had made a joke about Harry's trance, and snapped him out of it. 

But Louis never forgot. Never forgot the way Harry had looked, or the way everything else had ceased to matter to him. 

It was the day he decided he wanted Harry to meet his pack.  
\--

A week from that day, Harry awoke to blankets being ripped off of him, and cold air rushing in. 

Being an omega, he already had poor body heat, and so it was actually a more effective method than one would think. 

"Hello, Harry!" Louis chirped cheerfully, yet casually, as if this wasn't a complete and total surprise. "Good morning!"

Harry squinted his eyes open, glancing at the window, which showed no more light than that of a few illuminated street lamps. "Lou, I don't think you know what morning is," he said groggily. 

"But I said good night already, yesterday!" Louis protested with a pout. 

It was good to know it was at least past midnight, but it was still _way_ too goddamn early for this. 

"Did you even sleep or are you on some sort of amphetamine?" Harry asked, stuttering on the last word. It was too early for syllables of any sort, let alone ones that insisted on being strung together in such a complicated. Maybe it was too late, and not too early. Harry wasn't sure, and he didn't want to open his eyes again to check. 

Louis seemed to ponder the question for a moment, before deciding that he had a better topic. "I've decided that you're going to come with me and meet my family," he said instead of anything even close to resembling an answer. 

Harry was awake. He was awake. Jesus Christ, was he awake. _Meeting the family of the boy he was pining over?!_

Did Louis understand what that sounded like, exactly? What that meant to him?

"You… _what_ , exactly?!" Harry choked out anxiously. 

"Decided that you should meet the pack. Keep up, Harry," Louis said with fond exasperation, turning around to pick out clothes for Harry. 

Harry was officially speechless. 

"Ooh, I like this one," Louis said, holding up a white shirt with a scoop neck. "Why don't you ever wear this one?"

"I wore it yesterday?" Harry's voice raised into a question. Maybe not _completely_ speechless, then. 

Louis threw the shirt behind him without looking back as if unpacking like a cartoon character. "Why's it back in your closet, then?"

"I did laundry last night?" Harry wasn't sure what alternate universe he'd woken up in, but this seemed to be the best way to cope with it. 

"People actually put clothes away? I thought my mum was joking," Louis said, pulling out a few more shirts. 

"Aha, this is the one," Louis announced, throwing a shirt on top of Harry, and following it with some skinny jeans. "You have five minutes before I come back in here and force clothes on you."

Needless to say, Harry was fully clothed less than five minutes later, and tentatively slipping out of his room. While tempting, Louis's offer to dress him seemed as if it would hold too many opportunities for embarrassment. 

"See? Wasn't I right? You look brilliant!" Louis said, the words practically one on top of the other, and Harry felt as if his head was spinning. 

Louis took his wrist, and began pulling him towards the door. 

"But, what about-" Harry began.

"Food? We'll eat over there. You can help cook." Louis flashed him a grin, not even hesitating in his stride, and Harry followed him without protesting any more. Slowing Louis down would be more effort than it was worth. 

Louis opened a car door for Harry with a flourish that looked graceful on him, but Harry knew that if he tried it, he would fall on his face. 

Sitting inside, Harry could tell that the car wasn't just nice, it was new and expensive.

Louis wasn't just middle class, despite how much he seemed to act like it.

They were five minutes away from Harry's flat when Louis spoke up again, voice softer and gentler, and his face more open and genuine. "Sorry, I, uh. I get like that when I'm nervous."

Harry smiled softly. "S'alright. At least you can work with it, right? I can barely keep my head on straight half of the time."

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit," Louis stated, glancing sideways at Harry. "I think you'll be great someday, at… everything. Especially having a family. You stay serious, and you make the situation seem… important. I just make it seem silly."

"Why, er, why are we going to meet your family at five? In the morning?" Harry asked, tentatively changing the subject. 

"It's a thing we do, once a month. A pack day. I thought you might want to help cook and bake, like the other omegas do. And I also had no idea how long it would take to wake you. Zayn and Liam will be there later, and Niall stayed the night last night. I didn't think you were ready for that," Louis explained. 

Harry nodded, more than a bit dazed. 

After that, he and Louis settled into some easy banter, and the ride passed quickly.  
\--

As soon as Louis had turned the door knob, there were two streaks of blonde hair sprinting at them, and leaping up into Louis's arms. He caught them easily, and proceeded to chatter to them, two twin girls in their toddlerhood, about the randomedt and silliest of things, while striding across what seemed to be the living room. Harry followed him, seeing as he had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. 

Louis led them to a huge kitchen, a room that represented every amateur chef's wet dream. Harry wanted to run fingers down all of the appliances and press every button, all while checking out the cabinets and countertops. Was that quartz? He'd bet money that the cabinets had those anti-slam thingies on them. 

Also in the room were several younger kids and adult omegas, lingering around countertops, mostly preparing food, and playing. And not necessarily omegas cooking and children playing, Harry noticed with fond amusement. 

No one was looking at him as if he didn't belong, either. This was going better than he could have hoped for.

"Hello, mum!" Louis said cheerfully to a woman who was whisking away. 

"Louis, love, glad you're here!" she enthused back, wrapping her arms around him and the toddlers in his arms, pecking a kiss to his cheek. 

"Have you finally found an omega good enough for you, then?" Louis's mum asked with a glance at Harry, a bit of cheek in her smile. 

"We'll see. We're in preliminary stages," Louis said, nodding sagely, and then leaning down to whisper conspiratorially when one of the girls in his arms asked what 'preliminary' meant. 

"I'm Jay," the woman said to Harry, holding her arms open for a hug. 

He stepped forward to embrace her, before introducing himself as well. "I'm Harry, I live near Zayn and Liam."

"Ah, that's why he's been over there so much!" Jay exclaimed, and Harry shot Louis a look. She then leaned in towards Harry's ear to say softly, "Love, I think you're the first one to reach 'preliminary stages,' and if you make him happy, I'll support you completely."

Harry couldn't help beaming with a bit of pride. He hoped Jay was right… 

They knew nearly immediately, however, that Louis had heard anyway, based on what happened next.

Louis set the twins down, directing them over to bug a girl about taste-testing, who immediately shot Louis a glare when she realized what he was doing. He smiled innocently back, of course. 

Louis set a comforting, guiding hand on Harry's back, and led him silently up a few flights of stairs, until they had reached a bedroom Harry assumed was Louis's. 

It was decorated tastefully, unlike what most would expect from a "bachelor" type boy, and with sparing signs of Louis's hobbies. A book here, a poster there. He had a cork board with mementos tacked up. There were pictures of the other boys, but there were also pictures of Harry, to his surprise. He seemed to dominate the board, and he noticed that there were movie tickets and receipts from places they'd gone together. If there was one important thing that Harry had gathered from a glimpse into his room, it was that he already knew Louis, but that didn't mean that there weren't surprises to be had. 

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help wondering what kinds of things had happened in this room. Major events in Louis's life, maybe. Or maybe Louis had brought omegas back here? Ones who his mother didn't know about? Ones better and more attractive than Harry?

Louis motioned Harry over to the bed, breaking him free from his thoughts, and patted the bedspread next to him. "I want to… be serious," he said softly. "I, uh. Well, as you know now, I haven't ever brought an omega home to meet my family before, and there's a reason for that."

Harry nodded, waiting for Louis to continue. 

"I want the omega I brought home to be _the one_ , Harry,"

Louis explained slowly, watching Harry carefully for a reaction.

Harry felt emotions welling up inside, but he didn't really have words or ways to express them. In response to Louis, he mostly just nodded. 

"This is really ridiculous, because we've only known each other a month or so-"

"Thirty-seven days," Harry cut in, more out of habit than a conscious decision. He lifted his eyes to make eye contact. "We met thirty-seven days ago, Lou."

Louis smiled at Harry, then, a soft, fond, loving smile that spread slowly until it spanned his entire face. "I've always heard how when it's your soul mate, you _just know_. I always worried, though, that it just wouldn't work the same for me… that even if I did know inside, I wouldn't know consciously… but. With you, I know," Louis's voice was soft, but genuine and a bit slow, as if he was thinking through his every word. 

Harry knew he was grinning stupidly, but his smile slowly turned into a more serious expression as Louis leaned forward, tilting his head to the side just right in order to keep their noses from bumping.

The kiss happened as if in slow motion, and Harry savoured every moment of it. 

Something, something deep inside just clicked into place when they touched like that, and Harry felt more whole than he ever had before. 

This was what it meant to love with your entire heart, with everything you had. 

\---

Harry keeps waiting for his relationship with Louis to fall apart, but it doesn't. 

Instead, day by day, he grows in confidence in himself, and confidence in Louis. A few months after they've gotten together, a few months of pack days, loving touches, and wrestling in their wolf forms, Louis's father, Mark, decides that he's going to be stepping down soon, now that the pack will have a couple as their leaders. 

Harry's never wanted to be a pack leader, but he wants to do right by his pack, and he wants to please Louis. 

When he discusses it with Jay, she assures him that that's all he needs. All he needs is to keep in mind the greater good of the individual pack members. To think with his heart and his brain, and to keep his alpha from doing something stupid. 

Harry thinks he can probably manage that. 

\-----

They've been leading the pack for a few months when Harry has a heat. He'd known it was coming, as had Louis. 

But it still surprises them, when Harry wakes up warm despite the cold temperatures, sweating too much to be attractive. He can feel that it's cold, can feel it in his extremities, but his sweat glands and blood vessels obviously haven't gotten the message. He can feel his cheeks turning bright red. The only plausible cause he can think of is hormones. 

Which, think of the devil, in this case, he can feel his length starting to harden, can feel himself becoming more sensitive to any stimuli. 

Suddenly, Louis smells like the most delicious thing in the world. Harry's hopeless, really. 

Louis wakes up to his omega's whine, and can tell that he's already wet and desperate, yet still attempting to be considerate. 

"Uh, Lou," Harry says softly, nudging Louis gently. "I, um. I need you, please wake up. I'm sorry, I need you," he lets out a whine involuntarily, and that's what startles Louis into action. 

He chuckles a bit at Harry, while reaching into the nightstand for lube, just in case. Harry's trying not to rush him while trying to plan the fastest route to getting Louis inside of him, and Louis finds it adorable, to be honest. 

It isn't the first time they've had sex, not by a long shot, but it is the first time Harry has initiated it, and it doesn't take a psychiatrist to see that he's more than anxious about it. 

"Fuck me, please," he groans as he gets more desperate, writing a bit against the sheets. The blankets have already been shoved out of the way by Harry's tossing and turning.

Things aren't moving fast enough. Louis is insisting on undressing both of them completely for this. How ridiculous. 

Harry is pulled onto Louis's lap, and their lips connect roughly, urgently, teeth biting into lips and tounges making messes. 

It's passionate, though, and that's all the two of them want. 

Harry doesn't let Louis waste time on prep, no matter how much Louis tries, and so he's sinking down on Louis's cock, which was hard just from Harry's _smell_ in a matter of minutes.

Harry shudders from the feeling of being so full, of having what he needed most. 

It only takes a few thrusts and a brush of his prostate before Harry is cumming, white spreading onto Louis's golden skin. 

He's hardening up again immediately, though, and oversensitivity is either not an issue, or not important enough to even think about. It's likely the latter, Louis thinks. 

Louis loves the feeling of Harry wrapped around him, loves watching Harry fuck himself down on Louis. 

Still, he doesn't have the sex drive of an omega in heat, and so by the time Louis cums, Harry has had at least five orgasms. 

Popping a knot inside of any omega is intense, but when it's your mate, and they're in heat, you tend to do things you might not have done otherwise. Poor decisionmaking capacities, Louis is blaming. 

Because when he knotted Harry, he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and biting over the bond spot, linking himself to Harry forever. 

\----

It's that night, that heat, that gets Harry pregnant. 

To Louis's shock, Harry's more thrilled by the progressions than anything. 

He's always wanted pups, and now he can have them, with the man who is essentially his entire world. 

\---

Being bonded turns out to mean a lot more than either of them had anticipated. 

When Louis bites Harry's neck, knot inside and everything, they could each feel their emotions shifting. 

No longer were they the center of their own attentions. Now, they were the centers of each others'. They could feel each other, no matter what. 

Even separated, they no longer had to be separated. 

\----

Harry, so far, has had the worst morning sickness that Louis has ever heard about, let alone seen. 

It's driving him crazy with worry, and he hasn't been able to bring himself to leave the omega for at least a month now. 

Harry's lost at least four kilos in the last month, and his skin is clinging to his bones in a way that seems more than unhealthy. Any excess fat he may have had once has now been burned to feed his little ones.

Louis keeps trying to convince him to eat and drink, but Harry will barely accept a glass of water. Louis can only get him to eat when he talks about feeding their pups, and how they rely on Harry keeping them healthy. Only then does Harry ever give in, but he'll invariably be back to retching within ten minutes, if the smell of food doesn't set him off before he can eat it. 

This morning, Harry's managed to sleep in a bit, and Louis can't help marveling over his omega's features. 

Despite the unhealthy lack of body fat, and his loss of muscle, Harry still looks beautiful, and Louis trails a finger over his more prominent bones, pressing kisses to some of his favorite places. 

Harry stirs only a few minutes later, and Louis gives him a wide, beaming smile. "How're you feeling?" he asks, leaning up to capture Harry's lips in a soft kiss. 

"Like I'm too tired to leave the bed in order to throw up," Harry groans. "Wonder how many pups there are in here," he murmured, placing his hands on his belly. 

Though he was only about three to four months along, Harry's stomach was firm, and had a definite roundness that hadn't been there a few months ago. Omegas, particularly those of more powerful alphas, were much more liable to have litters of pups at a time, instead of one or two children. 

"Maybe s'triplets or quadruplets. Hear they can make-" Harry stops mid-sentence to lean over, hand cupped over his mouth, planning to get up in order to throw up. But he's not even out of bed before he's throwing up what bile there is in his system, and then just dry heaving for another ten minutes. 

Louis rubs his back, and makes sure that none of his hairs have escaped towards his mouth. 

When he's finished, Harry starts apologizing, leaping up in order to clean up. Louis tries to stop him, but Harry jumps up anyway, only to fall back into a seating position on the bed, putting his head down and into his hands. 

Louis is kneeling beside him in a flash, murmuring comforting words and giving him soft touches, trying to make things better. 

"Haz," he says sternly a minute later, after Harry's recovered the ability to see straight. 

Harry looks up, always ready to obey that tone of voice. 

"You're going to sit back in bed, propped against the pillows, while I go downstairs and make you whatever foods you'd like. It's going to be a lot, though. Enough that you'll _have_ to keep at least some in. And when I get back, I'm going to clean up, and you're going to eat and drink like five bottles of water," Louis says, leaving no room for arguments. 

Harry just nods weakly, and curls up on his side. "Broth only, please. Throat's raw. Don't even want to swallow."

Louis nods, and gives Harry a few kisses before he leaves, hurrying so that he can get back to his boy.  
\--

In the end, Harry keeps down more food than expected, and begins to improve quite a bit. Once Louis begins forcing food and drink on him, the improvement is slow, but steady, and by the time he's six months- with triplets, they've discovered- his sickness is gone, and replaced mostly by horniness. 

And so Louis is again reluctant to leave Harry- but now for entirely different emotions and reasoning.  
\--

He wakes up one night- not morning, definitely not morning- to Harry whining softly, and writhing against him on the sheets. He lets out a moan when his cock brushes against Louis's thigh, and attempts to press it in even harder, but has troubles maneuvering his belly. 

"Fuck," Harry murmurs. "Sorry, Lou, just-" he interrupts himself with a desperate whimper. 

"S'alright, princess. "So full of my babies now, aren't you? S'not your fault your hormones are like this," Louis soothes him. 

"Can't even, fuck, control myself around you," Harry admits, resting his forehead against Louis's chest. 

Louis slots a leg between Harry's for him to rut into, and moves his hand down to tease at Harry's length. He might never admit it, but Harry carrying his babies is one of the hottest things he's ever seen. At first, he thought that when Harry got bigger, it would turn him off. Instead, it's had the opposite effect, and Louis finds himself as hard as Harry has been recently, half of the time. Harry's skin stretched, full of his babies. His chest growing, his nipple sensitivity. 

Louis reaches out to brush the pad of his finger over one of Harry's nipples, and Harry responds with a full body shudder. 

"Can I suck you off?" Harry asks eagerly. 

It's been a thing recently, for some reason. As if Harry is developing a different oral fixation to rival Louis's (sometimes oral) fixation with his chest. 

Louis somehow conveys agreement, and he's not quite sure how, because he's completely speechless. But nonetheless, Harry turns Louis completely onto his side, and shimmies down the bed until his mouth is at Louis's cock. 

He pulls Louis's pants off first, with no idea where he discards them. 

"Hi, I missed you," he says to Louis's length, nuzzling his face into his crotch. "Love your cock, Lou. Love it so fucking much," Harry says, barely finishing the sentence before he's got Louis's dick in his mouth.

Louis ran out of words a long time ago.

Harry doesn't take it slowly, either. Instead, he takes as much in at once as is humanly possible, and then a little bit more. 

Harry loves the feeling of his mouth stretched around Louis, the heavy weight on his tongue, the curly hairs tickling his nose. 

"Wanna cum inside of you, Haz," Louis says, and Harry makes a noise of protest, easing Louis's dick out of his throat. 

"But I wanted to taste you. Have a craving for it, Lou. Wanna make you cum as many times as possible," he whines, while cupping Louis's balls with his hands, and playing with them a little.

"Harry…" Louis begins, his tone stern. 

"Babies want it, Lou," Harry complains, his face scrunching up as he gets upset. "I need it. Please, Lou? I'll do anything, I need it."

Louis reluctantly agrees, and has an idea of what he can ask for in return. 

Harry moans so hard when Louis cums in his mouth that Louis is half convinced Harry came on the spot. 

But he can still feel Harry's hard cock against his foot. He rotates his ankle a little, giving Harry some friction, just enough to keep him horny and on edge. 

Harry eventually crawls up next to Louis, and lets Louis practically attack all of his erogenous zones, until he's cumming hard with a relieved sob. 

Louis gets to cum inside Harry later that night, and Harry spends half an hour trying to get whatever he can of it into his mouth. 

It's enough that Louis plays with himself until he knows his balls are full, and then cums into Harry's mouth after another blowjob. 

Harry is actually very grateful for it, and Louis doesn't know when his life turned into some weird porno, mixed with some form of happy ending rom-com. 

Whatever it is, he'll gladly take it, so long as it means life with Harry. 

Their life is never dull, never boring, and never without sex, but even if it was the opposite, they'd each just be happy to have each other. 

And quite possibly their footie team sized family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you times a million if you made it this far. You're truly lovely. 
> 
> I accept kudos, bookmark, kudos, comments, questions, concerns, and [asks on tumblr.](http://kristiera.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also accept basically every form of feedback, so feel free to get creative. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome regardless of its form, shape, size, height, race, color, opacity, sparkliness, ancestry, origins, species, genus, kingdom, etc. 
> 
> If I have not made my point by now, I never will. 
> 
> Given the crappy quality of this fic, I should probably be more afraid of feedback than I am. 
> 
> ;P 
> 
> All the love to you, lovely readers. xx


End file.
